


All Hallows

by MalignSensualist



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU Avatar World, Adult Language, Bad Humor, Bad Puns, Creepy, Drug Use, F/M, Freeform, Homosexuality, Horror, M/M, Macabre, Morbid Humor, Romance, maybe scary?, smoking of the marijuana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is any young-adult's life without the thrill of supernatural encounters? Sokka would argue not much of a life. Zuko's opinion, however, would be quite different. Katara wishes she wasn't surrounded by insane hormone-driven boys (Toph included).</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hallows

**Author's Note:**

> In honor to my love of horror films of all origin, shape, size, color and degree of shittiness. Most especially those much-loved and too-cliche Asian-Schoolyard-Horror (you know the ones, with the group of stupid ass girls who just HAVE to call the number or summon the freaky ghost? yeah. those.) This is more an exercise in 'I want to write AU-modernish horror shit without a set plot'. And an attempt to crawl my way out of writer's block. 
> 
> This is set in the Avatar world, "modern" times (cell phones, blahblahblah) just, Avatar world continents. Bending is still a thing too... but not a focus? There are benders, there are non-benders. No one much gives a crap which you are (not officially/on-record anyway). 
> 
> All that bull aside, do enjoy.

“Guys!” Sokka screeched, plopping himself down excitedly in the wrought iron patio chair outside of the Jasmine Dragon Café. He practically bounced in place. “You’ll never _believe_ what I found?” 

He practically had stars in his eyes, which was _quite_ worrying to Katara, who set down her hibiscus bubble tea warily. It was Aang who tossed oil onto the proverbial fire.

“What did you find, Sokka?” The teen bounced in his seat, grey eyes glimmering and fingers curling around his mango smoothie. Katara wanted to shove the arrow-printed beanie down his throat. 

“It’s this awesome website –“ 

Katara groaned, fingers already massaging the oncoming headache between her eyes. Of _course_ it was another website. Always. She would bet money on the topic too. 

“—the has a forum _and_ a directory of haunted places.” Sokka was rather adept at ignoring his sister’s dramatics by age twenty-one. He didn’t plan to allow her pessimism over his interests to deter his excitement. 

“Sounds real cool, Snoozles. What’s so exciting about it? Nothing one of you hundred books doesn’t already have.” The drawling sarcasm could only ever come from one voice and Sokka leveled a glare at Toph Beifong across the table. She grinned a shit-eating, loathsome little grin back and popped another bite of ice cream in her mouth. 

“Plenty. Which I’ll tell you _all about_ after I grab some tea.” With a huff Sokka was up and moving for the registrar an the surly cashier. Zuko, son of Iroh who owned the place and Sokka’s collegiate classmate. Forever scowling and brooding against the world, not that Sokka had anything against the guy. Just that he never talked to anyone unless necessary, never smiled – hell he looked like he’d swallowed something sideways most of the time. Sokka still grinned when he approached. Zuko’s frowned tightened just a bit more. 

“What can I do for you?” Came the even, graveled voice. Sokka considered a moment. 

“I’ll have the Jasmine Green Bubble Tea.” 

Zuko read off the price, Sokka paid, and proceeded to glower across the café at his friends while waiting for Zuko to whip together magic in a cup. Especially that tapioca. Sokka wasn’t sure what Iroh did to his ingredients, and had his employees do, but nowhere else in Republic City made smoothies and teas quite like the Jasmine Dragon. 

“Here’s your tea.” The muttered voice jerked Sokka to the moment and with a thank you and another grin he was returning to his seat. Completely oblivious to mis-matched gold eyes and eavesdropping ears following the sole group’s antics. 

“So about this stupendous website?” Toph drawled again, crossing her ankles under the chair and twirling her spoon. 

Sokka made himself comfortable, smirking at the irritation pinching the blind girl’s face, sipped his tea and sighed at the refreshing coolness. 

“Okay. So this website, it’s not like those books. Those books talk about tourist attractions.” He was leaning forward now, blue eyes glinting and fingers clenching his cup. “This site and the forums talk about places _here_ in Republic City. Things people have experienced, locations that are supposed to be haunted. Everything. There’s even some history on some of the places.” 

Sokka practically bounced in his seat from the excitement. The other three exchanged a look, uncomprehending. Sokka deflated a bit with a groan and then crossed his arms with a scowl.

“It means we could actually, you know, _go_ to one of these places! Check it out, see if anything happens --” 

“No, Sokka.”

“—it would be a really awesome addition to my Youtube channel!” 

Katara sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose. Aang and Toph shared another look.

“It could be fun. It’s not like we’re going to die or some crap.” Toph put in with a shrug and considering look. Even if she didn’t really believe in spirits and ghosts, having the chance to scare the shit out of Snoozles, Twinkletoes and Sweetness? Hell yeah she’d take it! Aang was nodding now too, and grinning.

“Yeah, Katara just think about it? It’s almost All Hallows and we don’t really have anything to do together…” He started leadingly, pouting up those big grey eyes at his girlfriend. Sokka gagged. Toph picked her nose and flicked the booger at them. 

“Yeah, we could invite Suki and Haru along too. Make a party of it. Our own little night of terrors.” Her fingers waggled to accompany the mocking spooky voice and half-manic grin. Katara sighed.

“Fine. But we need to figure out where we’re going to go now. All Hallows is just in a few days and I don’t want to be wandering all over the city.” 

Everyone consented and Sokka promised to look over the places and find a few that were close and bring the most promising to the group for selection. He was practically rubbing his hands together and cackling as he left the store. 

Behind the counter, Zuko frowned at the retreating group before scoffing and refocusing on cleaning. They sounded like kids, the way they went on about haunted places. Forget the fact most of them _were_ pretty much kids still. Especially Aang. Zuko shuddered at some specific memories – things he’d _seen_ the insane air-bender do. A moment later he returned to work, wondering what sort of places they would talk about. Wondered if they would talk about them _here_ and then maybe he could eavesdrop some more. 

Not that he believed in that sort of stuff. Not at all. Really. Maybe a bit. But he was curious, he enjoyed horror movies, any kind of movie really. It would be kind of like hearing about one of those ridiculous ghost movies people were so obsessed with. 

Maybe he could just find the website himself. Sometime. Nah, listening to Sokka shout and flail about his recent discovery would be more entertaining. Decided, Zuko grabbed a tub and headed for the recently vacated table to clean up crumbs, fingerprints and general public filth.


End file.
